1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching adapter for enabling individual settings with a hand-held setting tool having a magazine for fastening elements and a detection element for detecting presence of a fastening element in a receiving chamber of the setting tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Patent Publication US 2005/0017046 discloses a setting tool for driving in fastening elements and including a fastening element guide displaceable in the muzzle part of the setting tool, and a magazine for fastening elements which projects sidewise from the muzzle part. In the muzzle part, there is provided a receiving chamber for a to-be-set fastening element and which is open toward a guide channel of the fastening element magazine. On the muzzle part, further, there is mounted a detection element for fastening elements arranged on a magazine strip. The detection element detects presence in the receiving chamber of a fastening element stored on the magazine strip. If no fastening element is located in the receiving chamber, the detection element occupies a safety position in which displacement of the fastening element guide in the muzzle part is prevented. A setting process in the safety position of the detection element is not possible.
The drawback of the setting tool disclosed in the above-mention U.S. patent publication consists in that the setting tool cannot operate with individual fastening elements which are not fed to the muzzle part by the transporting slide of the magazine.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to enable use of a hand-held setting tool having a fastening element magazine with fastening elements not stored in the fastening element magazine.